


VERITAS FILIA TEMPORIS (Truth, the daughter of time)

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, flasbacks, you know the ususal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: SummaryIn 1558 Mary Tudor is dying. At her side are her sister Elizabeth and her illegitimate son William. But who is William’s father? and how did it come to Mary opening her legs for a man? Will the truth be known in time? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

England in the year of our Lord 1558

The country is in chaos. The wind and especially the rain ruined this year's harvest and by November the people were in open revolt. The influenza pandemic that was sweeping London at the time and the loss of Calais previously the same year didn't help matters.

Queen Mary Tudor has been dying for some days now. The woman was sweating, couldn't sleep and was more and more out of breath. The people in her attendance all knew the end was near, but before they call the priest to give the dying woman her last rights, she needed to write her will. The fate of the kingdom was in her arms, well in her pen to be honest.

The main bedchamber in the Saint James's Palace where the Queen was awaiting her last moments was almost dark, but for the roaring fire which was the source of light and warmth in the room.

At her bedside was only one person. The princess, by her sister's order, Elizabeth Tudor. She hadn't left her sister's side for three days and three nights now. They shared a deep sisterly bond that had developed in the last few years.

When their father Henry VIII married his last wife Catherine Parr in 1543 and fortunes for both sisters turned better, Mary invited Elizabeth to her household at Hunsdon. And she stayed with her. The sisters stuck together through thick and thin, especially as Mary seemed to be struck by every ordeal God had in store for her. They formed a genial and sincere friendship, entrusted each other with their deepest fears and sincerest desires. Elizabeth was utterly grateful as Mary never spoke an ill work against her mother. And as Elizabeth grew and of course discovered men, Mary to Elizabeth's awe did not discourage her. Of course, she didn't approve of Elizabeth becoming a whore, but it was quite clear that Mary did not wish Elizabeth faces her faith - a lifetime of denying herself love and lust of men of the court.

And so it was that Elizabeth enjoyed some court romances, the first of which was with non-other than Thomas Seymour himself. She continued to wander her eye until it stopped quite close to home. It stopped at her childhood friend Robert Dudley. He was her first real love, and it seemed to last. It was him, to whom she surrendered her virginity. And only other one person beside them knew it happened - Mary. Elizabeth was grateful for her sisters covering her when she and Robert had their secret ran-de-vous. She was intending to marry him but had to attain a royal permission by law. And at this moment it just didn't feel to be the right moment.

Elizabeth was awakened from her daydreaming by a horse breath from her dying sister.  
"Where is he? Sent for him. I want to see him before I drew my last breath."  
Elizabeth nodded to the servant at the door saying "Sent for the prince. Tell him his mother wants to see him."


	2. Chapter 2

A boy no older than 12 stood before the door, dreading to open them. Inside his mother was dying. He is to become an orphan. He never knew his father, as he was executed by his grandfather King Henry VIII before the boy was even born. And his mother never told him anything about his father, less his name and title.

His mother and his aunt were the only people he really knew as family, as his grandfather died before he was even a year old, and his uncle the young king Edward VI was always distant and cold to him. Calling him bastard every time he saw a chance. Everybody always sniggered at him, labeling him a bastard, a disgrace and a spur of seed among other things. Even now when he was legitimized by his mother and made a prince of England, even named her successor with the title of Prince of Wales bestowed upon him, he couldn't outrun those mean words. And William being his name didn't help matters. Named after the first Norman King of England, William the Bastard or William the Conqueror, whatever you want to call him, young William couldn't escape while words at every step. His mother even acknowledged he was named after the first William, after the bastard King.

Thank God his second name bore the name of a much more respectful man. Eustace Chapuys, a humanist, a prude diplomat, an imperial ambassador and most important his mother's closest confidant, advisor, and friend.

William Eustace Tudor, that was his name. And he was to be the next King of England. After his mother passes away. Thou the young lad wasn't ready for either.

He mustered all the courage he could gather to his name and opened the door.

His mother lay in bed deprived of all her dignity and light she always show to the world. His aunt turned to him, her face in despair, and William immediately knew his mother had only hours to live. He came closer to the bed and knelt at the side of the Queen. She then clasped his hands in hers. Her eyes looked exactly into his, but William could see the fire in her eyes, which was always so present, especially when dedicating herself to him, was no more. She was ready to leave. The thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

With a shaking voice, he said "Mother please, don't leave! I'm not ready and I love you. You mean the world to me! I beseech you!"  
"Shhh, my darling," she said, with the tone she always used to calm him. "I'm almost ready to meet our savior, but before I leave I must set the world to rights...And don't ever doubt me loving you. You are mi niño, mi amor, mi tesoro. You are my only child, and the most important person to me in this world."

William kept quiet, tears running down his cheek as Mary stroke his light brown hair. Just like those of his father... His REAL father.

"Elizabeth," said Mary with a weak voice "take a pen and a paper. It's time my will gets written down."

And so Mary narrated: "I Queen Mary I of the Tudor line, queen of England, Ireland and France do declare that my rightful successor shall be the only heir of my body, my son William Eustace Tudor. Thou he was born as illegitimate, this royal decree makes him eligible for succession. His regent until the age of majority shall be my sister princess Elizabeth. To her, I also give my royal permission to marry whomever she deems fit."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a bit. She would be able to marry Robin. Mary turned to her and gave her a weak smile. She continued to dictate some rents and fees and so on and by the time they were finished night had covered the land. The will was acknowledged with a royal seal and a maid had already been sent for a priest.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary was quiet, staring at her son, who was kneeling, his hand clasped probably fervently at prayer. Elizabeth was watching the pair, mother, and son, as they tried to silently say goodbye. Finally, Mary broke the silence "Oh, William you look so much like your father. You had almost grown into a man I have always wanted and your father would have been so proud of you." Both William and Elizabeth were confused, as Mary had never talked about William's father. Never. She only ever told his name and nothing else.

***Flashback***  
It had always seemed strange to Elizabeth. Mary who was not light-headed and loose-legged by any standards had suddenly fallen pregnant during the Summer of 1545. It had seemingly came out of nowhere. The first days of Mary feeling under the weather Elizabeth contributed to the fact that Eustace Chapuys, Mary's closest friend, ally, and advisor had left. This time permanently. But when Mary hadn't menstruated, had morning sickness and had gained weight, it became clear to Elizabeth that her sister had fallen pregnant. She didn't even know how to feel. Should she fell joyous for her sister or disgraced for her actions?

It puzzled Elizabeth greatly when Mary had shown absolutely no regret for her condition. Mary was as happy as Elizabeth had never seen her before. She shone with light. Elizabeth supposed her sister hadn't been so happy since her childhood.

When Mary began to show the news somehow escaped from Hunsdon, despite all the precautions Mary had taken. In a few days the whole court knew and marked her as a whore, and of course, the news eventually came to the ears of her father.

Both sisters were immediately summoned to Court, where Mary had to walk her walk of shame. To get to the great hall she had to cross the whole palace with her belly showing very clearly. She couldn't have done it without her sister, who held her hand all the time and tried to get her safely to the King.

He, of course, wasn't happy about his daughter's whorish ways as he put it. He shouted at her, called her slurs and recalled all her privileges. Mary as stubborn as she was would bend to him and watched him with a stone look. It irritated Henry even more. He then took her to room next door. Leaving Elizabeth with the court in the Great hall, which to her surprise stayed quiet enough to hear King Henry's words to her sisters.

"... you are no better than your mother...."  
"... Spanish whores who open their legs to the first man that comes around..."  
"..at least your mother had enough virtue to marry before showing her Spanish cunt the whole of Europe...."  
"...It's my fault. I understand now, I ought to have married you to that Bavarian protestant. At least that way you would be whoring around Bavaria and would be HIS problem..."  
"..You are a disgrace to your whole family, to the whole kingdom, and to the whole Christendom!"  
"What will that Pope down in Rome or your son of a bitch cousin Charles say when they hear about you?!"

"Now will tell me, who did you open your legs for?"  
What happened was a long silence followed by a loud crack with cracking of wood and a slap.  
What followed was a loud shout "Who is the father of that bastard you are carrying?!!"

They wouldn't come out for more than half an hour after this.

When they reappeared King Henry looked angry enough to fight like a bull across both France and Spain and Mary looked rather pale and with a reddish cheek. It was probably where the slap heard earlier landed. She somehow managed to cross the room and collapsed into Elizabeth's arms.

Their father quickly gathered some guards and left. Some courtiers were gentlemen enough to help transport Mary into her chambers.

Later in the afternoon, two guards came to Mary's chambers. They informed Elizabeth, who was taking care of Mary, that they came to guard Mary and were to escort her back to Hudsdon where she was to remain until she gave birth and then the King would decide what to do with her and the child.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary stayed in bed for two whole days. She would neither eat nor speak. She only cried desperately. After two days a messenger came to Mary bearing the news that sir John Lock was beheaded at noon at Tower Hill. Elizabeth deduced, that this John Lock, whoever he was, was the father of Mary's child. But Mary didn't even shed a tear for him. 

It all felt strange to her, well it still does. Mary who had been crying uncontrollably for two days, didn't even shed a tear for the men who fathered her child? For the man, she had sex with? Elizabeth knew her sister all too well to know she would not give into a man just because of lust, love was even more important to her. Why would she not mourn the death of the men she loved? At that time Elizabeth supposed Mary had already shed all the tears she had. When sir John was beheaded she had no tears left.

But still even years later Mary never visited his grave, not with her son, nor alone. It all felt strangely suspicious.... Mary didn't even greave him for more than a month. Of course, she was not as happy as before, but the rest of her pregnancy was spent in a healthy mood.

She gave birth on the 26th April 1546. The child was a boy. A healthy, strong male child. Where first Mary's mother failed and then even Elizabeth's, this is where Mary succeeded. The child was illegitimate, but none the less Mary had succeeded in providing an heir.

Elizabeth sent a letter per Mary's request and narration to the King. While writing Elizabeth marveled at Mary's rich sentences and Ciceronian elegance she deduced, it mast have come from her sister's close friend the Imperial ambassador. The said letter informed His Majesty, that he his daughter bore him a strong and healthy grandson. His mother named him William Eustace Tudor and was to be christened in a few days with his aunt Elizabeth as godmother.

Mary agonizingly awaited the response, as she felt it would seal her fate, and even more important the fate of her son. She swore to him she would not abandon him, nor be willing to give him away. He was the pearl of her world, as she had been to her father. If her father would try to take William away from her, she would take her son and her sister and ran from the country. She pondered, where to? To the Emperor's court? Or was it best to stay hidden? Or maybe even to the home of Eustace Chapuys? A sting of guilt and remorse ran through her body at that thought

It was then that Elizabeth ran into the room where Mary was lying in her bed nursing the child. The younger sister bore a great news. Their father send his reply stating that he was much proud of his daughter's achievement of bearing a male child. He congratulated her on the fact. Where her mother failed, she had succeeded. The letter ended by informing the two sisters that the King will visit them in a few days to give the child his blessing before young William is to christened.

Mary was still resting after the birth when her father came to visit. Instead of the ruthless King Henry, Mary and Elizabeth faced a sweet and caring father and grandfather. He held William in his arms whispering him God knows what delusions. The only thing that was able to make King Henry VIII happy was a male heir. He hadn't felt such joy since the birth of his son Edward. Mary was reinstated back into the line of succession and William became an Earl. With a birth of a male child Mary came back into her father's good graces, which gave her enough power upon his death to stay afloat during Edward's reign. But of sir John Lock she never talked again.

***end of flashback***.

Elizabeth forced her mind back into reality. "Mary, what do mean? You never talked about his father. You didn't even trust me whit his name."

Mary rolled her eyes and turned to William. "William, there is only one lie I told the world of which I'm not ashamed. It concerns the identity of your father, and consequently the day you were conceived." She made a long pause, gathering the courage "Your father isn't some John Lock but.... Eustace Chapuys."


	5. Chapter 5

For the next minute, no one in the room dared to take a breath. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and then another. It all made sense to her now. Elizabeth always knew that her sister and Chapuys were close. But she never knew they were THAT close. Her depression after he left and her unwillingness to speak about William's father all made sense now. She never even suspected that Mary was in love with the Imperial Ambassador.

William ran out of the room crying, Mary tried to stop him, uttering a single word "William" before he left. But it didn't stop him. The boy could not take it. The man he always believed was his father was just another man, and his real father was a common born foreign ambassador.

But he was a great man none the less...

William didn't get far, though. His mother's chief maid Lady Susan Clarencioux caught him and took him tightly into her embrace. She loved him like a son and could not bear his pain."What happened?" she inquired. The boy kept silent. "William, please tell me what happened." "My... father, my real father is ... Eustace Chapuys."

Susan went numb with shock. She clearly remembered the morning when Mary's sheets were covered with her virgin blood and a man's seed when her mistress told her to burn them and tell no one. She remembered when she discovered Mary was pregnant and most vividly she remembered William's birth. Mary's screams, Elizabeth's prayers, and William's wails. But never did it occur to her that Chapuys was the man in Mary's bed. "Shhh little man. All is right. Chapuys, your father was a great man. He always treated your mother with the utmost respect. He was always loyal to her. No man was better than him. William cried even more and Susan brought him deeper into her embrace, silencing his tears.

Elizabeth tried to say something soothing to her sister, but she cut her off "I'm not to last. He'll make amends and come back to say goodbye. After I'm gone, he will need to learn to live with it himself." 

"When did you become so bitter?" Asked Elizabeth sarcastically. "When all was taken from me. When I had to play a part for a decade. When the only man I ever loved dedicated a single night to me, then left. When I was almost executed for bearing a son. When... when... You see, I have no luck in my life." Silent tears crept down Mary's face. Bitter tears.

"Shhh sister," said Elizabeth wiping a tear from Mary's cheek. Silence covered the room.

"Now tell me, my dear sister, of the night your son was conceived."


	6. Chapter 6

***flashback****  
The room was dark, lit only by a few lamps and two pairs of eyes staring at each other. "My Lady, please, I beg you. You must let me leave."

"No Eustace I cannot. You are my only ally, my only friend in this reached country." "Oh, my Lady..." said the elder man, as Mary fell into his arms, sobbing like a little child. "No, please Eustace. I cannot imagine my life without you." The rest of her words turned into desperate sobs. "Shhh, all is alright my princess." Did he just say, MY princess? Chapuys, you idiot! He thought to himself.

"Please Eustace, there is something you should know before you leave." Her eyes looked exactly into his. Mary's grayish orbs melting into Chapuys' blue one. She almost got lost in the deep blue ocean that were his eyes. But still she managed to mutter: I.. lov... I love you Eustace Chapuys. I have loved you for years. I ... He silenced her with the touch of his lips. Chaste and gentle at first, but getting more and more passionate by the moment. He gently opened her mouth and their tongues met in a fierce battle. Mary was quite more fierce as Eustace expected. Her hands running up his neck and bearded cheeks before she finally entangled her fingers into his grayish hair, bringing his face and subsequently his mouth exactly where she wanted.

Their teeth met once or twice in the fevour of their kiss. Eustace's hands grazed along her cheeks and neck, traveling to her waist and the small of her back. If he hadn't held her by the small of her back, Mary was sure her legs would give way. His tongue explored her and she could hardly contain her moans of pleasure.

The breathtaking feeling suddenly stopped as the Ambassador's lips broke from that of the princess. They leaned into each other, their foreheads touching, eyes staring into the deep pools of another, trying desperately to catch their breath.

"More" breathed out Mary. And he obliged her. Pressing his lips against hers, teasing her with his tongue and holding her against his hard chest. Her hands traveled to his front, plucking apart a button. And then another, and then another. Soon her hands were all over his chest, which was covered by only a thin chemise. Eustace traveled his kissed down. Across her cheek, to her collarbone and finally to the tops of her exposed breasts.

Mary forced his doublet apart and stripped him of his chemise. His chest wasn't muscular like that of a soldier, but it was well-built none the less. "My Lady" he muttered. "What are you doing, if may ask?" his voice was trembling like never before. It was only then that Mary realized the full horrors of her actions. She had just kissed and disrobed a man in her chambers. A man that was not only a commoner by birth but also a foreigner and an ambassador. "I...I.." she stuttered "I love you Eustace. With all my body, with all my soul. I love you and want to make love to you before you leave. I want to surrender my virginity to the man I deem most worthy - you Eustace."

"No, I can't.... It is not right. I - a lowborn commoner shouldn't be allowed to take a princess' virginity. We can't do this Mary! We can't! I love you, I truly do, but I won't do it. Yes, I had thoughts I shouldn't have had, but I had them anyway. But I cannot bring myself to degrading you to a whore. You are a princess of the royal houses of Trastamara and Tudor, what am I? - Nothing but a lowly worm, comparing to you. I am not worthy to be with you in any way."


	7. Chapter 7

Silent tears were falling down Mary's cheeks. The only man she truly loved in this world, was saying such harsh truths into her ears, and she could barely listen to it.

She turned away from him, not wanting him to see her tears at his rejection. But suddenly she felt his presence behind her, then a gentle kiss on the skin at her exposed upper back. Then another, and another. His hands on her hips, his lips on her exposed skin. "I love you so much" breath out Eustace. A warm feeling seeped through her body. "Eustace" she moaned. "My Lady," he said gently kissing her more. "Make me a woman." she breathed out.

And he obliged. His fingers traveled to the string at the back of her dress. He got them looser and looser, and soon Mary's expensive dress was gathered around her feet. She then felt gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders. His hands came to couple her breasts and tease her nipples.

Breathes of pleasure escaped her, at which Eustace smirked. He was a man none the less and hearing her breaths, moans, and squeals of pleasure brought him a sense of man's pride. He kept ravishing her neck when one of her arms came behind her and gently brought him in front of her. Now she assaulted him with passionate kisses that burned the skin. He immediately caught on, matching her in his ferrocenes.

Eustace kept maneuvering them to the wall, where he pressed Mary with her back against the wall. The intensity of his kisses took a whole new level. He started with her lips but continued down her cheek and neck to the shoulder, where he left his teeth marks with a bite. His lips continued the burning trail to Mary's breasts, where he made sure that he kissed every single spot. His lips continued their way more and more into her cleavage, playing with her soft and tender flesh. Mary more than enjoyed herself, at least according to the noises she made.

Finally, the teasing proved too much for her and she unbowed a string on one of her shoulders, that bound the cloth together. Her left breast was now uncovered and Eustace grabbed his chance. He took the nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking, teasing the Princess. When he was finished, he unbowed the other string too. He dedicated as much attention to the second nipple as he did to the first.

When he was finished they were both catching their breath. Mary was barely standing on her feet, and Eustace's trousers were becoming tighter and tighter by the moment.

"My Lady" he breath out "my leg..." he needn't say more. She left her chemise on the ground at the spot, took her lover by the hand and led him to her grand bed. They settled in it with Eustace in half sitting position, with his back against the back of the bed, and Mary kneeling above him. Chapuys observed her fragile but beautiful frame in the dim light. God, he will never forget this night.

Her smile could lit the whole room, thought Eustace to himself. "My Princess" he said as in trance. She brought her hands into his gray silky curls and brought his lips to hers. "My dear Eustace. Stop with the unnecessary princess and my lady baggage. I love you. You are my lover in every sense of the word, and please, at least for tonight call me by my christian name." he obliged her with kisses and whispered a lusty "Mary" into her ear.

"Sit on my lap," he said to her. He kissed her passionately while opening her legs. Eustace danced his fingers around her entrance and inserted a single finger inside her, finding her already wet. He muffled her cries with his mouth, kissing her into relief. "Now I will use two fingers." Mary's entrance widened even more. He started to move those two fingers in and out of her. At that Mary was washed with a feeling of warmness and pleasure. But when he inserted a third finger she screamed loud enough to make him stop. They needed to continue their foreplay some other way.


	8. Chapter 8

Now his kisses again traveled down to her collarbone, but before he could do more, Mary pushed him down, deciding to give him the deserved attention. Her hands started removing his trousers but his look stopped her.  
"Mary, you need not."  
"No, I want to do it. I love you and I want to bring you pleasure."  
He frowned. "The act is only fit for whores, and you are not one of them."  
"Look, Eustace, you are leaving tomorrow, we will never see each other again. It is now or never."  
He still didn't look pleased. "Plus I had always wondered to it feels. Will you guide me, my love?"  
"As you wish My Lady."

Mary liked the tone of his last statement. "My Lady," he called her. One pinch away from his master, his Queen.

She continued pushing down his trousers. His erect member sprang forward. It was big and reddish and it was the first time Mary had ever seen a man's private parts. Once the trousers were removed far enough she let them be, thinking how to start pleasing him. Her lover saw a hint of distress in her face and took her hand into his, bringing them to his erect cock. He showed her how to move her hand up and down and around the tip, and when she regain enough confidence he back down. Eustace took a firm hold of the bedsheets as Mary worked him. God, she is good. He thought to himself. Moans escaped his mouth one after another. 

The Ambassador closed his eyes, wishing to last a bit more. Then he felt a heavenly pleasure around his cock. It was hot, and wet, and tight, and “Oaah” he moaned. Mary had taken him into her mouth, working him higher and higher to his ultimate pleasure. It felt heavenly. The world could end right then and there and he wouldn’t care. He took a better hold of the sheets while moaning her name. 

Despite his best efforts he didn’t last long. Rather than spilling himself into her mouth, he pulled her head off of him and frantically pumped his cock a few times, spilling his seed onto his stomach. In his ultimate pleasure he cried out a desperate “Mary” that was so loud surely the whole palace had heard him. 

They both came to lie on their back breathing deeply. "That was... wonderful!" exclaimed Eustace. Mary came to smile and kissed him on the lips. Eustace took off the pins that held her hair together and let them fall free, marveling at their beauty. "Eustace. Eustace..." He raised his brows. "Make love to me" she pleaded. "I will, I will... But not before I ravish you in other ways." "Show me," she asked seductively.


	9. Chapter 9

Eustace got his lover on her back. Kissing down from her lips to her breasts, then her stomach and her navel to her thighs. Then he kissed everywhere but there where she wanted him the most. "Please Eustace" she pleaded. "Not yet" he muttered, kissing her still, but getting closer and closer until he was there. Dipping his tongue inside her, then eating her out. He nipped her clit and pushed a single finger inside her. She moaned with pleasure at his ministrations. He kept ravishing her with his mouth until Mary fully understood just how eloquent the Ambassador's tongue could be. It was then that Eustace saw the most beautiful sight in his life as his Princess exploded in a marvelous show of light as her first ever orgasm hit her. Eustace held her shaking frame as his name escaped her lips many times. He rocked her like a small child murmuring sweet love in her ear.

It was quite a while later that they continued their coupling, the final testimony of their love, that could never really be. Eustace prepared her with experienced ministrations of her clit, then praying for her forgiveness he swiftly entered her, breaking her seal of virginity. A desperate cry escaped her and tears washed down her cheeks. He kissed away her tears giving her time to adjust before starting to move slowly. He went as slow as he possibly could, trying desperately to give her as much pleasure as he could. And slowly her pain became her pleasure. She moaned his name, her legs draped around his waist and her hands running up and down his back or entangled in his curls. He kept kissing her face, his arms digging into her buttocks adjusting her to his rhythm, which became faster by the moment.

The room bathe in their moans and squalls of pleasure. It was only when Mary bit her lover's shoulder, that Eustace lost his last pinch of self-control. His movements became erratic almost animal-like and Mary's encouragement of "Don't stop my love" and "Please, Eustace show me pleasure" only made it better. It all proved too much for Mary as she reached her peak and orgasmed. Eustace rode out her orgasm until he reached his own collapsing on his back right next to her.

Mary felt his warm seed fill her then ooze out her. She could become with child from this, but she didn't care anymore. Let her be pregnant, at least it will be with a man she loves.


	10. Chapter 10

Their breathing finally seemed to normalize.

"What do people do now?"  
"Now?" he inquired.  
"Yes, now, after sex."  
"Well, they tend to lie together, hold their hands, talk and sleep."

Mary smiled and Eustace quickly kissed her before settling his head on her chest and covering them both with a sheet. Their hands slipped together, forming a single knot.

"Tell me you love me, Eustace."  
"I love you, your Majesty."  
"And I love you your Excellency." To that, he stifled a giggle.

"Will you really leave me?"  
"Mary, my dear, we talked about this, I'm not leaving you, I'm leaving this reached country. I'm betting older, don't deny it, and my health isn't exactly serving me, not with that leg of mine. I don't want to work to death in this awful country. I just want a peaceful retirement, a few years of peace before I meet my maker."  
"Will you write me?"  
"Every week, if you would wish it so."  
"I would very much."

"We should stop with this mood killing topic. This is our first and last night together, we should put to good use."  
She stifled a giggle.  
"That can wait, my lady, you need your rest before round two, in the mean time ask me something, something personal."  
"Ok, how old are you?"  
"I'm the same age as your father."  
"55?"  
"Yes."  
She started to move her hand up and down his gray curls.  
"Now tell me, have you ever been with a woman before?"  
He laughed. "I'm not a monk, Mary."  
"But you have taken holy orders."  
"Only minor ones. And I'm still a man, I have desires."  
"Like those for royal princesses?"  
They both laughed at that.  
"Tell me, how many?"  
"Well, there was one when I was at university in Turin. Her name was Julia, she was a red hair just like you. We wanted to marry, but her father was a wool merchant and wanted a much grander husband for his daughter than a poor lawyer's soon from Annecy, from across the Alps. So it was, I took my holy orders a few years after that. During my stay at Genova, I took my second woman. She was a whore at a local brothel. It was a single night of folly. The third and final was a maid here at court, it too was a single night. It happened soon after I arrived. After that, my work took most of my time and energy, and after I fell in love with you, I didn't even look at a woman, nor did I fancy taking them into my bed."

His confession almost broke her heart. "How long have you been in love with me?"  
"Since you came back to court under Queen Jane. You?"  
"Since you gave me comfort, a few years back."  
They shared a kiss and settled back into their positions.  
"What about you Mary, have ever been in love?"  
"Only once before you."  
"Duke Philip?"  
"Duke Philip. You don't seem pleased."  
"I despised his courtship. I despised his German blood, his youth, his charm. I once saw you kissing. In a fit of joyously and anger, I trashed my bedroom and got myself drunk on wine for three whole days."  
"O, my Eustace, if only I knew."  
"If you had known, it would only cause danger for us both. You know how things are, here in this country."


	11. Chapter 11

The first sun rays were fighting their way into the room. Eustace Chapuys had just risen from his lover's bed and was trying to recover all his clothes, which seemed to be scattered all over the place. His lover Mary Tudor, still in bed, watch him, marveling at the sight of that exquisite body she had the privilege to enjoy the past night.

Eustace's legs hurt, but not from gout as usually, it was a much sweeter pain. After he had taken her virginity and they regained their strength, she rode him violently, thighs crushing into his and he held her hips so hard it had surely left bruises. He spent himself violently into her and just after she reached her violent peak herself Eustace held her weak frame in his arms, kissing her back into reality.

But before morning finally came they made love for a third and final time. It was meant as a goodbye sex, a farewell gift. He got them on their side, her back to his chest. Then he held one of her legs high and took her from behind while kissing her neck and upper back all the time. It really was and exquisite feeling.

"You will go now?" she asked half terrified.  
She was given a single somber nod in return.  
"Wait. Before you go, I want to give something to you."  
"What more can you give me? You have after all given me your greatest gift." He was of course referring to her lost virginity."  
"No, my love. I mean to give you this ring of mine in memory of me."  
She took a golden ring and put it on his finger, sealing her gift with a kiss.  
"I too have something to give you."  
Around his neck was a silver crucifix, which he stripped and strapped around Mary's neck.  
"It was my mother's. She gave it to me the last time I saw her, it was right before I came to England. It had kept me safe in this backstabbing country and may it serve you the same. My love, my Tudor rose wear this cross in memory of me, of our everlasting love and of the night we shared."

He moved his lips towards hers, but she was faster than him, crashing her lips on his and her tongue quickly finding its way into his mouth. She held him close to her, for their last kiss. When they were finished she fell into his arms for one last embrace, which he happily delivered. "I love you" he whispered into her hair.

Soon after he was at the door, taking one final glance at her. When he was about to leave he heard her say "Eustace" he looked back "Please know that I have always loved you, and always will. Go with peace, my love." Eustace bowed low and left as silently as he could.

Mary fell back into her bed. Tears filled her eyes and she desperately tried to suppress her cries. It was if her heart was being ripped out with a spoon.

***end of flashback***


	12. Chapter 12

"You really are a temptress, sister," said Elizabeth humorously.  
"You know it just happened. And I'm glad it did. I wouldn't change it for the world. That night with Eustace give me my treasured William."  
A moment of silence followed.  
"Did you tell him about William when you went to visit him in Louvain just before he died."  
Mary stared into the sealing. "No, I didn't I was about to, twice in fact, but I just couldn't. There he lay in his bed, pale as death himself, trying to tell me just how much he loved me and how it saddened him he couldn't write proper love letters to me. Or how he dreamed of me fleeing with him to Louvain or to Annecy, marrying me and fathering my children. It was with this last sentence that he broke in tears and I just couldn't bring more worry and fear into his last hours by telling him he had a son, or how I suffered carrying him. You know how he always worried, but this last truth would have killed him prematurely. In the two days that followed we talked about politics and science and us, but never did the conversation came close to William. It was if he didn't know about him or just chose to ignore him. Knowing him it was probably the first thing, as he would surely realize or at least panic that he was the father of William. I tried to brought it up once again, but he changed the subject and I dropped it."

Two days later while in her arms Eustace Chapuys breathed his last. He promised her they will meet heaven, and there they will finally and forever succumb to the passions of their love and the fierce desire that came with it. Mary cried like a madman for two days. She locked herself into her chambers and reread again and again all the letters he had weekly send to her since he left England 11 years ago.

The doors had to be knocked down on her sister's orders before she came out. She only found her peace in teaching her son the art of war, of politics and or diplomacy. Your father thought me and now I teach you. You will learn from the best. She thought to herself. Little William really was her life's treasure and it was then she decided she will one day, on her dead bed if she must reveal to him the true identity of his father. Her son has the right to know his father was a great Ambassador, a great diplomat, and a great man.

Mary's fingers touched the silver crucifix between her breasts. The one he gave her that morning. She must now gather the strength to tell her son the great deeds of his father and pass on the little silver cross.

"Elizabeth. Bring him in. And Susan too. I'm ready to die."

"Mama" cried William.  
"Come here mi corozón."  
William came to her side and Mary took both of his hands into hers.  
"You must listen carefully now. You are a child now but you will grow into a strong, intelligent and shrewd young man. Make sure you will make your mother and father proud."  
At that, he made a somber face.  
"Listen to me. Your father was the greatest men I ever knew. He was loyal to a fault, he was shrewd, intelligent and wise beyond reason. He truly was the best in his trade. All that I have learned you I learned from him. He truly was the best diplomat in Europe. He was also a decent and respectful man. He never betrayed me. Neither my trust nor my heart. He was a cynic and a realist and he steered me when I was on the wrong path. He took better care of me and your grandmother than my own father. It always pained me I couldn't reveal his true identity to you, but it was always too dangerous. And I regret I never disclosed your existence to him. It was for the better William, it was the wisest thing, the most diplomatically prudent thing to do. William Eustace Chapuys your father was the best man who could ever be, make him proud!"  
"You said Chapuys." he stuttered.  
"I did. It should have been your name from the start. Everybody should have known who was your father. Your father should have known he was a father. I made mistakes, but you William, may you reign prudently. Your aunt always will be there to advise you, especially in these first years as regent. Trust her and only her. I give you my blessing son."  
He fell into her embrace sobbing.  
"I'm so proud of you William."

Two hours later, Mary I of the Tudor line was no more.  
The King is dead, long love the King.  
William III was the new King of England. Long may he reign.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilog

William III was the King of England from his mother’s death in 1558 to his own in 1603. He died at the age of 57 in his sleep. His reign became known as England’s golden age.

William established many foreign and domestic politics that would last for centuries. Many scholars claim that at least in his early days they were the work of his aunt and Regent Elizabeth and her husband Robert Dudley, whom the King trusted immensely. The King also lead a well-crafted policy of religious tolerance, which marked more than a century and a half of Catholic Kings ruling over a largely Protestant population, that was unique to England.

In 1565 the young King, age 20 at the time, married four years older Mary Stuart, known as Queen of Scots. Their marriage proved unhappy and only produced one child, a son James, future James I (of England and VI of Scotland), who finally united the two realms after his father’s death.

The marriage collapsed by James’ birth in 1566, after which it was said the King never slept with his Queen again. The both found comfort in the arms of lovers. William in London, and Mary predominantly in her castles in Scotland. 

William had 4 mistresses in total, they were both of noble class as well as commoners. The liaisons produced 2 illegitimate children, both daughters, named Mary (b. 1571) and Elizabeth (b.1582), for his mother and aunt. The King took good care both of his illegitimate children as well as their mothers, giving them lands and titles, as well as financial support.

Mary Stuart took a lover as well. He was a Scotsman by the name of James Hepburn, 4th Earl of Bothwell. It was whispered she even married him in secret while away in Scotland. The fact is that in 1568 Mary bore twins, a daughter Mary and a son Francois (Francis), that were not the King’s but Bothwell’s.

The King took pity on his Queen and allowed her to live her own life with her two illegitimate children and her lover at her side. They were even allowed to court at special occasions.

Mary Stuart died in 1587 in a riding accident. Her lover was accused of killing her and exiled to Scotland alongside his two illegitimate with the Queen. After that William never remarried.

William and his son James had a close relationship, similar to those of William and his mother or William and his aunt. James once stated that he received all his knowledge from his astute father.

William’s aunt Elizabeth married her Robin (Robert Dudley) in the spring of 1560, visibly pregnant with their first child. The marriage proved a happy one and lasted until Robert’s death in 1588. It produced three children, Arthur (b.1560), Robert (b.1563) and Anne (b.1568). Elizabeth Tudor Dudley died in 1592.

At the start of William’s reign, it was whispered about his illegitimacy and his unwillingness to talk of his father, sir John Lock. But in 1595 William III did something remarkable. He dug up the grave of his mother’s ally Eustace Chapuys in Louvain and moved his grave next to that of Mary Tudor, refurbishing both graves in the same style. They gave an impression as that of a man and wife. It was never understood why William did that and it puzzled both his contemporaries as well as later historians.

Modern experts have theorized that Eustace Chapuys was in fact, the real father of William III of England and the real man in Mary’s bed. John Lock, it seemed, was used as a scapegoat by Mary in her times of trouble.

In January 2017 Julia Montenegro finally made a DNA analysis. She compared the DNA taken from Chapuys’ tooth and William III’s leg bone. Her results were final, they shared blood, they were father and son. A great mystery of the British monarchy was cracked at last.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic and English is not my native language so please try not to kill me. P.S.: I love reviews.


End file.
